


Black and Blue

by KomahinaSyndrome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Trans Hinata Hajime, slight ibuki and chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomahinaSyndrome/pseuds/KomahinaSyndrome
Summary: Hajime Hinata has terrible gender dysphoria that prevents him from taking off his binder for very long, but one day it gets unbearable and Nagito notices that something is up with Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for gender dysphoria and binding for too long! This is a Hajime comfort oneshot because I don't see many of those but I find them really comforting, enjoy!

Hajime awoke suddenly to a sharp pain in his chest and ribs, his whole upperbody was in pain and he groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down remember that he fell asleep in his binder, he hadn't taken in off in days he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He bit his lip slightly, this was probably a problem but it was only going to be dealt with when it became unbearable. With that being said he looked outside, the sun was just starting to rise so there was no way he would go to back to bet. Hajime slowly got out of bed, his back hurt so must, his chest burned and it was painful to breathe. 'Just a little longer Hajime, when the day ends you can take it off' he thought to himself. Straightening himself out he grabbed a white button up shirt, his usual tie and a pair of black jeans. 

He quickly put them on trying his best not to look at his body. He stretched slightly and winced when his back painfully popped, they should really make it so binders can be worn forever. He put his hand on the back of his neck and started to rub it, his whole body ached he just wished he could go back to bed and wake up without this stupid binder, without this stupid body. Hajime took a shallow deep breath and fixed his posture before heading out the door, he saw Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi talking in front of the pool, the conversation was probably just them arguing considering he heard fuyuhiko scream "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" before proceeding to chase kazuichi around the pool. Hajime did his best to avoid the two, he didn't wanna talk he was sure it would hurt him. But it seems luck wasn't on his side and the moment kazuichi saw hajime he brightened up and ran towards him, Fuyuhiko following. "Hey man!" he said as he lightly slapped his back, causing Hajime to hold in a cough. God damn that hurt so much.

"h..hey." Hajime said in a hoarse voice. "Wow dude! You don't sound so good, maybe you should go see Mikan?" Kazuichi stated with a slight concerned look on his face. Hajime just shook his head and managed to say "It's just a small cough..nothing to worry about." With that being said he waved goodbye to the pair and proceeded to head into the building before him meeting up with everyone else. "Good nom nom nomming!" Ibuki practically screamed as she popped out of nowhere causing hajime to gasp and jump, he leaned over with one hand on his chest and he began to cough before straightening himself out. Ibuki tilted her head and got really close to Hajime's face making him lean back. "c-can I help you?" He said, he was uncomfortable. Ibuki shook her head "Ibuki is sorry! I won't scare you as bad next time." She giggled before running over to chiaki and leaning on her shoulder watching her play her game. Chiaki just smiled slightly in response, Hajime said a quiet good morning to everyone before sitting down by himself. He wasn't all to hungry so he just sat by himself staring at nothing. He was brought back to reality when he heard a soft voice beside him and felt a hand on his shoulder. "hey,," Hajime looked up and saw Nagito, he smiled at him and waved before turning forward again. Nagito looked around before speaking in a hushed voice, "Is everything okay? If you wanna talk about something I'm here."

As much as Hajime appreciated the thought, Nagito didn't know about him being trans. He was too scared to tell him, too scared to lose him. Hajime just smiled "Everythings fine,,just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nagito gave him a skeptical look before sighing and leaning his head on his shoulder, Hajime smiled slightly and started playing with his hair.  
After everyone else had left Nagito sat up and Hajime took his hand away from his hair. Nagito gave him a serious look. "Hajime, I know that somethings wrong please tell me I know I'm useless but I might be able to help!" Hajime huffed and lightly hit Nagito over the head. "You're not useless stop that, and no nothings wrong okay?" He said, clearly annoyed. Nagito sighed and stood up holding his hand out, "Well if you don't wanna talk about it lets do something to get your mind off it." Hajime was gonna protest that nothing was wrong, but the ache in his bones said otherwise as he sighed and grabbed Nagito's hand and walked over to the beach with him. They walked along the shore hand in hand, and for just a moment Hajime was able to forget about the pain in his chest. That moment didn't last long when Hiyoko shoved in between the two "MOVE IT YOU HOMOS!" she screamed as she ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her, Hajime hissed slightly and Nagito turned to ask if he was okay but Mahiru cut him off. "Coming through!" She yelled as she ran through the couple and scooped up Hiyoko. 

"MAHIRUU!" The blonde whined as Mahiru sighed in relief. The taller girl turned towards the two males. "I'm so sorry,,shes been acting like this all day. She doesn't wanna shower." Mahiru spoke. Hajime didn't even think before speaking "Ew." He said and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. The shorter girl turned about as red as Mahiru's hair. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! ITS NOT GROSS ITS A LIFE STYLE I HAVE A RIGHT NOT TO SHOWER-" Hiyoko continued to scream as Mahiru dragged her off. Hajime looked over at Nagito who was giggling, then grabbed Hajime's hand again. "Let's do something else!" Nagito said, and Hajime pondered for a moment. What would hurt him the least? He smiled "Wanna go watch a movie?" Hajime suggested and Nagito hummed. "The cinema typically doesn't have anything good, but I wouldn't mind checking it out!" Nagito smiled at Hajime who returned the gesture.  
Once they had made it to the cinema, they realized Monokuma hadn't even bothered to update the movies. Hajime sighed 'Nagito would probably get bored, he's already seen this horrible movie so many times' Hajime thought. "Nagito, lets do something else okay? The movies haven't been updated and it would be boring to watch this movie again." Nagito just nodded in agreement. "we could go to the amusement park?" Nagito suggested, Hajime knew he meant no harm but he was purposefully avoiding that place. It was hard enough to breathe right now, but amusment parks had the worst smell...like old popcorn, and children. But he didn't wanna let nagito down, so he slowly nodded and smiled when the mop head smiled. 

Hajime couldn't stand the scent, he almost didn't wanna breathe in the air here, but he knew better then to just stop breathing obviously. "Wanna go on the roller coaster Hajime?" Hajime wanted to say no, he wanted to say no so badly. But despite this he smiled and nodded and him and Nagito went over to the ride seeing Ibuki and Chiaki already there. "Yahoo!" Ibuki said while she aggressively waved at the two. Chiaki just smiled and waved, the pair went over to Chiaki and Ibuki. Ibuki leaned over slightly, "Does Hajime feel better then he did earlier? I didn't expect to scare you so bad you went into a coughing fit!" The girl stated with shock on her face. Hajime glanced at Nagito who gave him a concerned look, "Ah- um,,yeah I feel fine." He said in a weary voice, Nagito didn't by it one bit but Ibuki sure did. "Yay!" She said as she grabbed the sleepy Chiaki's hand and sat down on the rollercoaster, Hajime and Nagito following. Hajime was unnecessarily nervous, but his body hurt so much.  
Once the ride started up, It wasn't all that bad But Hajime knew the worst was coming and he just wasn't ready to struggle to breathe even more because the air pushing past his face. Once the rollercoaster hit that speed that Hajime dreaded he found himself not really breathing all to much, just as he was starting to get light headed the ride came to an end. The two girls got off and walked away hand in hand while smiling and giggling at each other, not even bothering to say goodbye. Hajime and Nagito hopped off and Hajime had a small headache. "Hey Nagito?" The taller boy looked at him. "Yes?" he said tilting his head. "I'm gonna head back to my cottage, I'm kinda worn out." He spoke and Nagito looked disappointed but nodded understanding. And gently squeezed his hand before letting it go, the two of them parted ways. When Hajime got back to his cottage and collapsed on his bed, he was exhausted. He thought about taking off his binder, but fell asleep before he could even do so. 

He woke up in so much pain, worse then before. Now it was unbearable, he needed to take it off. Now. He sat up and winced, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and went to take his binder off. After about 5 minutes he began to panic, it wouldn't come off, it was stuck. His breathing became sharper as he desperately tugged at the fabric. He was frustrated, it came off so easily last time so why not now? He couldn't afford to cut it off, he couldn't get another binder. Tears started to pour out of his eyes and he crumpled to the floor. He couldn't get it off, he was stuck like this. He looked down at his body feeling disgusted, his chest wasn't even flat. Just less noticeable, the pain mocked him reminding him he'll never be what he wants to be.

Hajime hugged himself rocking ever so slightly, he tried to compose himself as he quickly grabbed a hoodie slipping it on and running out the door. If he couldn't get it off, he at least wanted comfort. He quickly hurried to Nagito's cottage and banged on the door. Nagito peaked out from behind the door before fully opening it. "Hajime? what's-" He was quickly cut off by Hajime wrapping his arms around him and sobbing, Nagito didn't even need to think twice before hugging the boy back and bringing him to his bed. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nagito spoke. "What happened?" He said, in a soft voice. Hajime wiped his eyes slightly, maybe, just maybe Nagito could help him. Hajime stayed silent for a few minutes, and Nagito waited patiently. Hajime slowly slipped the hoodie he was wearing off and burst into tears once again. "It won't...it won't come off! It's stuck!" He choked out through sobs, he only started crying harder when Nagito didn't say anything. He must be disgusted, Hajime didn't wanna look up but after a minute Nagito cupped Hajime's cheek forcing him to look at him. "Put your arms up." Nagito said soothingly. Hajime hiccuped before nodding and putting his arms up weakly, Nagito started pulling the the binder up before Hajime gasped and put his hands back down Hugging his chest. "Y-..you can't! You'll be disgusted." He sobbed, Nagito gently kissed the top of his head. "I'm not disgusted, Hajime." he said, rubbing Hajime's back. "But..I'm not- I'm not I don't..I have to wear this stupid chest binder and take hormones to make my voice deeper! What about that isn't disgusting?" Hajime spoke weakly, chest in pain. Nagito held him close. "It's not disgusting Hajime, there's nothing wrong with that okay? You're still the amazing guy that I fell in love with. Nothing changes that fact."

Hajime choked out another sob, finding comfort in nagito's arms. After another minute or so he lifted up his arms again and let Nagito pull the binder off of him, he quickly covered his chest feeling insecure before Nagito gently removed his arms and kissed his cheek before looking at his bruised back and chest. "Don't do this again." Nagito said before standing up and coming back with an ice pack and a glass of water. "Drink this." He said handing hajime some painkillers and the glass of water. Hajime nodded and quickly downed the pills while drinking the water. Nagito placed the ice pack on his back. "You should take a break for a few days, I'll tell everyone that you feel sick and wanna be alone for a few days okay?" Nagito said soothingly, and Hajime spoke softly. "thank you.." Nagito smiled and squeezed his hand. "You should probably take a shower later..but a rest a little bit before that okay? You cried a lot." Nagito spoke with a concerned look on his face. Hajime giggled and leaned on Nagito's shoulder. "okay, I love you.." Nagito smiled. "I love you too, Hajime." Hajime soon fell asleep, Nagito following soon after.


End file.
